1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical switch capable of broadcasting one or more input signals to multiple output channels in a reconfigurable broadcast pattern, and combining multiple input signals into one output channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical switches receive and direct a single input signal to a single selected output. To broadcast an input signal to all output ports, some optical switches require an additional output port, N input ports as well as a 1×N splitter positioned between the output port and N input ports. To implement broadcasting, the input signal is switched to the added output port and is split by the 1×N splitter into multiple signals that are each fed back to a respective added input port. Each of the multiple added input ports then redirect their respective signal to a respective output port. The approaches used in conventional optical switches do not provide for transmitting a single input signal to multiple, reconfigurable outputs. Optical switches that utilize the conventional 1×N splitter require an additional output port and N input ports, increase insertion loss, add to complexity and cost. Additionally, this broadcasting method does not provide a reconfigurable broadcast pattern; as a result, it wastes optical power when 1-to-N broadcasting is not necessary (e.g., when only need 1-to-M, and M<N).
Additionally, conventional optical switches lack beam-combining capability.